Haley Tirpack
Haley Tirpack (nee Smith) is an English professor at the University of Detroit. Formerly, she was an English teacher at Lake Munro High School. She is the mother of Dave Tirpack. Character History She is the new teacher in season 12. She almost gets herself fired after she was seen with other students but they backed her up and no files were charged although she did get suspended for a week. In season 13 her son Dave comes to the school after the middle school burns down. In season 19 her job is in jepoardy, although she is able to keep her job. She is angry at Mrs. Nelson, for bullying her son, when he did nothing wrong. In season 21, she goes to pick up her son's girlfriend and Bianca at a party. Later, Olivia and Peter confide in her, when Peter tells of his sexual abuse. She takes them to the police station, and the police arrest the coach. In season 22, she learns that Erin is being harrased and gets the teacher fired. Later, she has to go to the police station to get her son after he gets into a fight. She is mad at first, but after learning that it was to protect Cam, she becomes less mad. She later goes on a weekend trip with Maddie and Dave. In season 23, Dave confronts her upon a discovery he made about his father. She confesses that she was in a relationship with a married man although she didn't know it at the time. When she found out, she ended it but she was already pregnant with Dave. Her new boyfriend, and later husband agreed to raise Dave as his own, and even gave Dave his last name. In season 24, she is the one to call Brad Park's parents at the prom. In season 26, she is seen at her son's graduation. In season 28, she is the one who Ben tells about Nick and Melanie and she gets Principal Baker involved. In season 29, attends the staff meeting where she finds out that Lake Munro will be closing at the end of the 2018-2019 school year. In season 30, she returns to school in order to get a higher degree. In season 32, she accepts a new job for the next school year. It is later revealed she was hired as a professor at the University of Detroit. Later, she is seen welcoming Zach back to the school to take one final walk through. Later, she and Mrs. Baker say one final goodbye to Lake Munro High School along with her son Dave and his girlfriend Maddie. In season 33, she starts teaching at the University of Detroit as a graduate student teacher. Later, Dave and Maddie return to tell her that they are getting married. Trivia *She has appeared in 205 episodes. **She is one of six characters to appear in over 200 episodes, the other five being Sammi Rose, Zach Richards, Dave Tirpack, Jasmine Nelson, and Paul Tyler. *She is currently the longest returning regular character being a regular for 22 seasons. (12-33) **She broke the record for most seasons as a regular in season 31, her 20th season as a regular. ***Previously, the record was held by Sammi Rose and Zach Richards who were regulars for the first 19 seasons of the show. *Despite being a regular in season 25 she only appeared in 1 episode. **This occurred again in season 30.